


oh, for the love of you

by LovelyLessie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Hawke, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: Isabela tugs on the rope to check the knots and then rises, stretching her arms out in a way that rather magnificently shows off the curve of her breasts under her shift. Even knowing she's doing it on purpose, Marian can't help the flutter in her chest at the sight.
“Now,” Bela murmurs, looking at her slyly, “I think it's high time I got those pants off you.”
The ladies have some fun in bed, mostly with their tongues. Featuring Hawke tied up, a giggly Merrill, and a very sly Isabela. 1240 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the euphemism "daisy chain" (for those who don't know it - three or more people connected by oral sex) and... well, thought of Merrill, so I figured I should write something for my favorite OT3. title is from the song daisy bell, for extra complexity in my references.

Marian stretches her hands up over her head, arching her back as Isabela leans over her. “Oh, you pretty thing,” Bela purrs, and she feels her cheeks go pink. Maker, she's already getting flustered; her heart is racing, her bare breast heaving even as she tries to keep her breaths steady.

Isabela bends to press an upside-down kiss to her lips before taking a length of rope to her hands and binding them tightly together.

“How's that feel, sweetheart?” she says, a gleam in her eye, tugging gently on the loose ends of the rope.

“Mm,” Marian manages, fidgeting. “Good, that's good.”

“Oh, I want to watch,” Merrill says, and flits over to the side of the bed. “I'm still not very good at those knots.”

“Practice, Kitten,” Isabela says as she twists around to tie the rope to the headboard, pulling it taut and Marian's hands with it. Marian stretches out her legs as far as she can, testing the bounds of her restraints and trying to settle herself right along the foot of the bed.

Isabela tugs on the rope to check the knots and then rises, stretching her arms out in a way that rather magnificently shows off the curve of her breasts under her shift. Even _knowing_ she's doing it on purpose, Marian can't help the flutter in her chest at the sight.

“Now,” Bela murmurs, looking at her slyly, “I think it's high time I got those pants off you.”

Marian shivers and braces her feet against the floor to lift her hips a little. Isabela tugs her pants off, fingers trailing the curve of her hips and the edges of her thighs, nails scratching lightly across her skin.

“Should I take mine off, too, then?” Merrill chirps as she pulls herself up into bed beside Marian. She's already stripped down to her slip, her slender shoulders wearing only freckles, her pert breasts visible through the fabric.

“Well, if you want me to kiss your clit,” Marian says lightly, and smirks. Merrill giggles and lifts her slip to wiggle out of her underpinnings, baring her ass and labia.

“I'll let you get started,” Isabela says coyly, perching on the end of the bed and watching them both over her shoulder.

“Oh!” Merrill says, and giggles again as she rearranges herself, kneeling just above Marian's shoulders, her thighs on either side of Marian's face. “Is that alright, Hawke? Are you comfortable?”

“Mm-hm,” Marian says, and lifts her chin. “I'm ready when you are.”

Merrill shifts her hips, edging forwards, and brings herself in line with Marian's mouth. Marian takes a breath, inhaling the heavy musk-scent between her legs, and raises her head a little to press her tongue between her lips and lap at her wetness. Merrill shivers and squeals, grabbing onto Marian's hair with her slender fingers.

Marian is vaguely aware, as she glides her tongue up the length of Merrill's labia to find and tease her clit, that Isabela's weight lifts from the end of the bed, but she doesn't really think about it until she feels her hands run up the insides of her thighs. She catches her breath a little, hips twitching, but doesn't stop sucking at Merrill's clit. Isabela parts her legs and tickles the creases of her thighs with her fingertips before diving in to part her folds with a deft tongue and start in on her.

It's an effort not to scream as Isabela presses lips and tongue against her, hot and wet and teasing, and she's sure Merrill must be able to feel the way her face contorts with the effort, but Merrill doesn't seem to mind; she still shudders and moans with each brush of Marian's lips against her and each pass of her tongue. “Hawke!” she cries breathlessly, digging her fingers into Marian's hair.

Marian can't respond, with her mouth buried between Merrill's thighs, but she works her lips against Merrill's wet creases, pressing deep, desperate kisses against her clit. She keens in the back of her throatand arches her back, tugging at her restraints as Isabela runs across her cunt with the tip of her tongue, making her muscles tremble.

“Oh,” Merrill cries as Marian works her tongue against her. “Oh, goodness.” Her legs tighten against the sides of Marian's face and she rocks her hips, pressing herself closer. Marian tips her head back to meet the angle of her pelvis, feels Merrill's thighs clench each time she flattens her tongue against her clit. “Hawke, _fuck!”_ Merrill squeaks, breathless, and cries out, fingers tugging on Marian's tangled hair as she comes.

At the foot of the bed, Isabela purrs and nuzzles deeper between Marian's legs, kissing her hard, licking, sucking at her clit, working at her entrance with her tongue, lips soft and insistent against the tender flesh – pressing against her, stroking her, working her into a frenzy. She's dizzy, hardly able to catch her breath with Merrill still perched over her; her moans are smothered in the warm wetness of Merrill's cunt as Isabela teases her towards climax. She wants to scream their names, but all she can do is trace circles around Merrill's clit with her tongue.

She feels Isabela shift and stretch, hears her moan softly as she presses deeper between her legs. Maker, fuck, her chest aches for want of air, her heart is fluttering frantically in her breast as she twitches and squirms, Merrill moaning above her, Isabela below, everything inside her warm and shivering and wanting.

Her vision goes white as she hits orgasm, her eyes rolling back, her hips lifting, her hands straining against the bonds at her wrists. She screams, bursts of heat washing over her, making her muscles clench and shudder.

“Fuck,” she manages as Merrill settles back on her heels with a sigh. “Dear Maker, Isabela.”

“Goodness,” Merrill murmurs, and beams down at her, sleepy-eyed. “Oh, Hawke, you're so lovely.”

“Merrill,” she sighs, still dazed, her head spinning even as she tries to catch her breath. Merrill leans down to kiss her and giggles, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, utterly beautiful in the afterglow of orgasm.

“You sweet pretty things,” Isabela says as she pulls herself back into bed with them, smiling coyly. “It's such a treat to see you both all fucked-out and blushing.”

She reaches past Merrill for the cloth on the bedside table and gently wipes Marian's face clean with it, and then her own, licking her lips to catch the wetness around her mouth. Marian cranes her neck, stretching to kiss her, and tastes a hint of her own heavy salt-sharp waters.

“Shall I untie you?” Isabela murmurs, gently rubbing dry the insides of her thighs.

“Mm,” Marian says. “I don't care, really, so long as both of you come lay next to me.”

Merrill giggles and lies down, curling up against Marian's side and burying her face in the crook of her arm, pressing sweet little kisses against her skin.

Isabela sits down to finish drying herself and when she's done lays back against the pillows, draping one arm across Marian's breast and leaning in to kiss her cheek and brow. “Oh, my sweet thing,” she murmurs, stroking her hair with one hand. “How I do love the both of you.”

“I love you,” Marian says, and kisses her cheek. Turning her head, she smiles softly at Merrill and give her a kiss as well. “And I love you.”


End file.
